


Avengers Drabbles

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short and sweet, different drabble prompts for all the avengers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby sitting with Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitting the Barton Kids with Bucky

The two of you ended up in charge of the Barton kids for the night, while everyone else was out. It was a mystery to both you and Bucky how you always ended up together on shit detail, but it was slightly fun. The both of you had grown a liking to each other, from shared past experiences and it was starting to become a romantic crush. But the two of you were too stubborn to admit your feelings for one another. 

This was just another ploy of the avengers to get the two of you together. Albeit, their last few attempts had ended terribly, since neither of you knew what was going on. Not to your knowledge, this plan had already been working it’s magic. The kids had been giving you hell this whole time, it was only a few hours that you had to babysit and they managed to give you a new haircut and mess up the kitchen floors. 

When the Barton kids from hell finally settled down to watch a movie on the floor in front of the tv, you gratefully plopped next to Bucky on the worn down couch. It felt natural to curl up onto his side, and have his right arm wrapped around your waist with his fingers running up and down your thigh. It wasn’t an official thing, but the two of you knew better than to deny yourselves of some light and happiness in life. There had been a few times already that the Avengers walked in on the two of you cuddled up on the couch, but they just slowly walked out without wanting to disturb anything.

So when he leaned down and gently kissed your lips for the first time, you joined right in. The kids were too engrossed into their movie to even noticed it happened, but the small kiss was just enough for you to look back to the screen with the trace of a smile on your face.

However, Bucky suddenly jumped up, “Where the hell is Lila?”


	2. Wanda/Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.” wanda/vision

“Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.” Vision curtly addressed Wanda who was standing on the patio of the avengers compound. To her knowledge, she was out there alone. So she furrowed her brow about to ask a question as she turned to face him, but he was gone before she could finish the thought. So after dinner she set an alarm to make sure she was awake at 11:30, which gave her enough time to walk to the small bridge and wait for Vis. 

Wanda wasn’t sure of his intentions and why she needed to be on the bridge, but it wasn’t the first time he had a weird request of her. There were a few times when he wanted her to come to the training room just so she could put a patch over a hole in his cape. She was thinking about all these things while staring at the moon’s reflection in the small river, when she saw Vision’s reflection appear on the water as well. She let out a small gasp, and turned to face the mysterious man who summoned her there.

“I did not mean to, uh, startle you Wanda.” He looked at her from his spot in the sky, and floated down to stand in front of her. The yellow light from the stone in his forehead cast a faint glow on the both of them.

Wanda smiled, “It is alright, what did you need me here for Vis?”

Vision was content with that nickname, so he smiled appreciatively, “I would like to know if you would go on a, what you call, date with me sometime in the near future.” He turned his head, awaiting an answer from the Scarlet Witch standing in front of him. Vision still wasn’t that great at reading human emotions, but Tony told him to go with his metaphorical gut. 

Much to his surprise, she blushed as she spoke with her thick Sokovian accent, “I would love to, Vis.”


	3. Giggles w/ Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the two of them couldn't look at each other anymore, without bursting into a fit of giggles which got a stern glare shot their way." you/sam

Both you and Sam couldn’t look at each other anymore without bursting into a fit of giggles, which got a stern glare from Steve shot your way. The team was absolutely pissed, you and Sam had been planning on pranking the team but accidentally flooded the whole top floor of the tower. It was rare for anyone to catch you and Sam together, especially since you were keeping your relationship secret for a while more. Little to your knowledge, the whole team knew about your sneaking around with Sam.

Sitting in the interrogation room only made you more antsy, so nervous laughter bubbled up from your chest whenever you made eye contact with Sam from across the room. Steve who had been sitting in the corner was growing tired of the fact that he had to stay there while the team was trying to figure out punishment for the both of you. He knew it was going to be something petty since everyone was aware of “secret” relationship going on.

Tony’s voice filled the room, “Y/n and Sam, our punishment for you two will be to stop sneaking around and finally be honest you’re together.” It seemed like he was done speaking, but he added, “The walls are too thin for you guys to think we don’t know anymore.” 

Sam looked at you with wide eyes, but you smiled back and spoke to the team behind the two way glass, “Okay, Sam and I are dating. We are sorry for our failure of a prank.” You giggled when Sam tilted his head at you, “Can we go now?”

“Whoa, we are not sorry for trying to prank you guys, Im just embarrassed it didn’t go through.” Sam spoke to the glass with a hint of laughter in his voice, you had to agree with him. But the team had too much excitement for the day and didn’t want to encourage Sam to get an attitude, so you were adjourned from the interrogation room. On the way out Sam intwined his fingers with yours and gratefully smiled while the two of you made your way to the dinner table.

Sam took his seat next to you, and planted a short kiss on your cheek, “I’m glad I can finally do that out in the open, now.” You blushed at his statement, Sam was really good to you.

Tony groaned, “Get a room.”


	4. Tony's little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m always gonna protect you, doesn’t matter what happens.” from tony's lil sister

“I’m always gonna protect you, doesn’t matter what happens.” You tried to maintain composure, but tears were threatening to spill over. “Tony I am not the only one who is being destroyed by you just doing whatever you want.”

Tony was indeed your older brother, but he never seemed to act like it. He leaned on the counter adjacent to you, and looked at the team who was all now leaving the kitchen because they knew it was going to be a big fight between the two of you. It wasn’t the first time Tony went off on a mission recklessly by himself, but enough was enough. He started, “Listen, kid-”

“No, you listen!” You pointed at your brother who was shocked at your sudden outburst, “We are a team, dammit. The next time you go out by yourself, I am walking out and letting you know how it feels to think your best friend is gone!” More tears were pouring out of your eyes now with this last statement. 

Your brother straightened up, and had tears in his eyes as well, “I only do it because I can’t go to sleep at night knowing these guys are out here, threatening you.” Tony spoke softly, it was rare for him to fess up to what he had done without sarcasm. He had a sincere look in his eyes that you hadn’t seen in years, so you took this moment to walk over to your brother and pull him into a tight hug.

It took a moment for you to regain your composure from the tears, but you pulled back from the hug and told Tony softly, “Just know that we love you, I can’t handle waking up and finding out that you’re not here.”

“Trust me kid, I’m gonna live forever.”


	5. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations, you've finally managed to break my heart." steve/reader

“Congratulations, you’ve finally managed to break my heart.” You whispered, tears streaking down your face. Steve was flat on his back, breathing shallow with the machines beeping next to him. It had only been 4 months since you got married to Capsicle, but it had been a rollercoaster since that summer night. You knew it was going to be rough, especially since he was amongst the most needed avengers on missions. 

But you insisted on Steve not going on this recent mission, it was a heavily guarded hydra base that most of the team couldn’t even go on with their current injuries. So him and Bucky went in alone, and Bucky barely made it back with Steve over his shoulder. 

“I know Bucky used to finish your fights, but this was insane, baby.” You kissed his hand that was in yours, he still was breathing even while he was fast asleep. At least he wasn’t on breathing machines, you could be grateful for that. But you couldn’t help but notice the raised bruises and scrapes he donned on his face, it was horrible seeing your love this way. You should’ve known he was going to sneak out during the middle of the night and go on that mission, and it was something you were going to have to live with the rest of your life: especially if he didn’t wake up from the sleep he was in now.

Just as this was crossing your mind, the uneven breathing of Steve finally waking up made your heart skip a beat. Looking into those eyes had never been better…


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request was “I’m tired of being your secret,” w bucky!

Relaxing with Bucky after work was normally the most relaxing thing in the world, but you couldn’t get your mind off your relationship. “I’m tired of being your secret,” You spoke up, and turned to look him in the eyes, “Why can’t we at least tell Steve, or anyone else for that matter?” 

Bucky was already looking down at you, and his blue eyes began to shine with worry, “Baby-” 

You quickly cut him off, “Don’t ‘Baby’ me, tell me why you’re hiding me from everyone? Am I not up to ‘Sergeant Barnes standards’? Am I not pretty enough to hang around with the Avengers?” Working yourself up was something you did all the time, and Bucky learned to deal with it. Bucky honestly found it pretty cute when you started to ramble about nonsense that he already had an answer for. He let you ramble on for a few minutes, making sure you got all your thoughts out. 

Bucky knew that it was important for you to communicate your thoughts thoroughly, so he let you go on for a minute more before butting in, “It’s because I love you so damn much,” Immediately you shut your mouth, and your eyes went wide. “Y/n, I love you so much I wanted you to just be mine for a while, everything that I had was taken from me because it was a weakness.” 

A pit was forming in your stomach, you didn’t even think past your own reasons why he didn’t want to talk about your relationship to anyone. But then your mind leaped once more, “You love me?” No boyfriend in your life had explained it the way he did, and your heart skipped a beat when you realized something. “Bucky, I love you too. But that doesn’t mean you should hide me from your best friend, everything will be okay.” Bucky nodded and leaned down to press his lips against yours, and that kiss held a certain weight. 

After a few moments, you pulled your face back, “Maybe we can have Steve over tomorrow night, so I can finally meet him.” It was better to start with just Steve, you could respect the fact that Bucky didn’t want anyone else around for now. 

Bucky smiled down at you, “That sounds like a great idea, baby.”


	7. Mission sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, take me instead!” angst w pietro!

Pietro was standing in front of you, chest heaving, and his right arm holding you back. Through the dim lighting you could only see his bright hair, which led you to hold onto the back of his shirt. There were 3 Hydra agents blocking your path, the both of you were too tired to even fight back. You’d already been shot in the shoulder which made it damn near impossible to fight back with all the blood loss and tissue damage. The team was outnumbered in their own sections, nobody was able to come save you two. You tried to move in front of Pietro but he simply kept his hand on your stomach, preventing you from moving forward. 

The Hydra agent stepped forward, “One of you is going to come with us! Or we’ll kill you both!”

Pietro turned and placed a soft kiss on your head, “Get out while you can, my love.” Something told him that he wasn’t coming back from this, even after he managed to come back from the horrific events of Ultron. But he couldn’t possibly let them take you, considering you were his stars and sky. The love you two shared was enough for him to endure whatever was coming, and he knew that you were the one that was destined to live. He gave your hand one last squeeze. 

They grinned as Pietro limped toward them, “Please, take me instead!” It felt like you had glass shards in your throat, but no matter how hard you yelled they kept walking away from you. Something told you that if you didn’t run now, they would turn and shoot. So you got your ass moving, despite the tears falling down on your face. Finally Steve came through on the comm, telling you to get to the quinjet as quick as possible. Through tears you managed to get out, “They took him Steve, I couldn’t do anything, I’ve been hit.” 

Natasha was the only one standing when you returned to the quinjet, most people were passed out from their injuries, including Wanda. You slowly limped your way to Natasha, and into her arms, “I wish they would’ve taken me.” Tears cut through the dirt on your face, and made tracks until they dripped onto your suit. 

Nat held her arms around you for a moment, she understood that pain oh so well. For a moment she glanced at Bucky, and then whispered in your ear, “We’ll get him back, I swear it.”


	8. Peter Parker - i miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "actually...i just miss you" with peter

The rain outside almost drowned out the noise of someone repeatedly knocking on the front door of your apartment. It was the perfect day to just sit inside and binge watch all the shows you missed from work. Slowly, but surely, you removed the blankets from your legs and shuffled over to the door. Without even looking to see who it was, you swung the door open. It was almost as if your mind didn’t even register him clad in his red suit, standing right in front of you. He looked extra goofy with the suit on, but not the mask. 

Once your mouth finally dropped open out of shock, you tried to cover it up, “Nice to see you Peter,” a cynical laugh escaped your throat, “Did Tony finally get sick of having ‘one of us kids’ around again?” You mocked Stark’s tone of when he told you not to return to the team for being too young, it was one of the worst days in your life. 

Now it was Peter’s turn to laugh, “Actually…I just miss you.” Your heart practically stopped beating in your chest, and Peter started walking toward you inside your apartment as he continued, “I miss your laugh, I miss our talks, I miss the way you kicked my ass in training.” He was now standing in front of you in your apartment, and you closed the door behind him now. You were now looking up at him the same way you did when he saved you from almost dying on a mission, and Peter’s heart pushed him to do the right thing. Peter reached his left hand out, only to pull your hips closer to his body. Soon enough your hands were on his cheeks, calculating your next move. 

Just as soon as your lips were about to meet his, somebody in the doorway cleared their throat. 

Steve was standing there, hands on his hips, “As cute as this is, we need to get going.” You were more than confused at this point with all different emotions going through your body. 

Peter smiled once more at you, “Oh, and we kind of need you for the next mission.”


	9. kick his ass for me w bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "kick his ass for me" w/ bucky

The sweat was pouring down your back, causing your shirt to stick to you in all sorts of unflattering ways. But that was the least of your concerns as Steve raised his fists again, and came sprinting toward you. It had been a long day of training and going up against the plethora of Avengers. Everyone watched as you were beginning to grow weak from over-use of your powers, but they wanted to see the extent of them as well. Steve knew every time which way you were planning your attack from, and you finally let out a defeated sigh as you stayed on the mat after he had pinned you for the final time. You took this minute to catch your breath, and shield your eyes from the fluorescent bulbs. 

Soon enough, Bucky’s hands were on your waist, lifting you off the mats and into his arms. He knew that you were worn out from the 4 hour session with them, and that using your powers took a certain toll on you. Bucky had seen it on missions when you decided to get everyone else out of a burning building while damn near sacrificing yourself. Matter of fact, the day that you had begun dating Bucky was after you woke up in a hospital bed from passing out after throwing a metal beam off of Sam when it had fallen. 

As you finally steadied yourself while still leaning on Bucky for some support, you whispered into his ear, “Kick his ass for me.” And as you pulled your face back from his ear, you kissed his cheek where there was already a smile tugging it up.

Bucky chuckled, “Anything for you baby.”


	10. Tony/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pipe the fuck down, asshole." with tony

Bruce Springsteen could be heard coming from every corner of the tower, and normally his voice would be welcomed by your ears. But not at 4AM, on one of your few Sundays off. Anger bubbled over the surface, and forced your tired legs to stomp all the way up a flight of stairs to Tony’s lab. He was perched on a counter, trying to screw something into a contraption that he had built over the past few hours while everyone else was sleeping. 

“Pipe the fuck down, asshole!” You screamed, and it startled Tony to the point where he fell down off the counter he was previously standing on. The music ceased, thanks to Jarvis sensing the anger radiating off of you. “Tony, I love you, but I’m going to murder you while you’re sleeping if you keep waking me up on my days off.”

Tony tilted his head, “Well, that would be a little messy since it’s our bed.” You angrily stared at him once more, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry honey.” He walked over and placed a kiss on your cheek. A smile replaced the angry frown you once donned, and Tony pressed a kiss to your lips before you walked back to your bedroom.

You turned around in the doorway of Tony’s lab, “So, you gonna come get some love or are you just gonna watch me walk away?”


	11. Babysitting spiderman

“I think I want to go to medical school.” Peter walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head all while he still could barely open his eyes. He also had his spiderman PJs on, with a shirt that looked like it had been through hell. You let out a little laugh under your breath and kept moving along with making your coffee. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, I’m serious!”

“Peter, you're 17, go finish your breakfast and then we can talk.” You passed him a plate of pancakes, and took a hefty sip of your coffee before he had a chance to muster up a response. For some reason you had an itching suspicion he would fight you on this one, despite being much more wise and much older than him.

“You’re not my mother.” He scrunched up his nose, and gave you a menacing glare. This little brat was in your care until his real guardian came back. 

“Well, May is in the Bahamas where she deserves to be, so I am your mom right now.” You squinted your eyes, “Now finish your breakfast and get your ass to training in 25 minutes or I’m telling Cap to take away your suit this time.” 

Peter’s eyes widened a little, the thought of his mentor doing that to him made his stomach turn. So he dropped the attitude a gave you a smile before walking out of the room with his plate in hand.


	12. loki/reader: cold hands

Having your own place near the compound was nice since Loki didn’t really play well with others, but the avengers were your family so you still visited almost every day. Plus, it was just easier to have your own place to relax with your boyfriend, and enjoy couple activities without being bothered. 

Matter of fact, the two of you had just finished a very loving few rounds of snowball fights. Your nose was red and the ends of Loki’s hair were beginning to freeze from the snow accumulating on the pieces sticking out from underneath his hat. Both of you were shivering a little when you walked into the house, and you kicked the snow off your boots before stripping your wet gloves and pants from the snow. 

Not long after putting the clothes in the drier, you both found yourselves snuggling on the couch watching whatever dumb tv channels were playing cliche holiday movies. He would never admit it, but Loki loved Christmas movies and holiday shopping for his friends. You thought about this with a smile on your face as you laid in between his legs on the wide couch. Loki readjusted the blanket to make sure you were under it, and then turned his head back to the tv. 

“I like thighs, they’re so good for hand warming.” You murmured, and squeezed his legs. Loki laughed and mentioned something about how your hands were like tiny ice cubes. You rolled over on your side and realized how cold your head was from being outside. “Or ear warming.”

The feeling of your cold hair and face on his thigh made him jump a little, but he didn’t mind a bit. You were the best thing to ever happen to him, and he knew you would warm up soon and scoot up farther on the couch to lay on his chest before he knew it. 

Loki loves snow days.


	13. bucky/reader: did you mean it

After watching a few episodes of whatever dumb tv show you had found for the night, you were more than happy to roll over and just go to sleep. You were almost asleep when Bucky had crawled into bed behind you and snuggled in for the night. You had a small smile on your face, but he obviously didn’t see it as he placed a few kisses to your cheek and whispered something that you had never heard come from him before. 

“I love you more than anything.” Bucky placed one more kiss and then went to sleep himself. 

-

You sipped your coffee, and sat on the barstool with your legs crossed. Bucky had just walked into the kitchen, and you weren’t sure if the previous night had actually happened or if it was just a dream. “Did you really mean those things you said last night?” 

Bucky took a moment to look in the fridge, grabbed the milk and turned to face you. “Of course I did, and I’ll say it again,” You raised your eyebrows at him, “I love you, y/n.” His deep morning voice only made your heart burst, and the fact that this was the second time that he ever said ‘i love you’ also made tears well up in your eyes. 

You had to get up and kiss the man, and reciprocate the feelings. The two of you were in the middle of making out when Steve walked into the kitchen, and you heard him walk back out in the matter of a second.


End file.
